halofandomcom-20200222-history
Sangheili Point Defence Gauntlet
Major with an Energy Shield in an early development version of Halo: Combat EvolvedHalo E3 2000 Trailer]] ee deflects enemy fire with an Energy shield.]] A Sangheili Point Defense Gauntlet is a protection orientated device carried by the Sangheili of the Covenant and, later, the Separatists.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page ?? These shields are very similar to the Kig-Yar point defense gauntlet in usage, but differ in appearance. Whereas the Kig-Yar variant produces round and deep shields, the Sangheili variant is flat and less practical in combat. Operational Use While the Point Defense Gauntlet has never been encountered by UNSC forces, it was used by Special Operations Commander Rtas 'Vadumee during the infiltration and then destruction of the Infinite Succor. Instead of the triple-layered shield seen in Halo: Combat Evolved 's early development stage, this was a diamond-shaped shield with only one layer; it was also seen to be able to absorb attacks, making the shield highly resilient. Speculation Apparently there are several Sangheili wielding shields like Jackals, even in the comics. However no one has ever thought to bring the significance within the Halo community. Sangheili who are ranked as nobles may train with the Energy Shield as well. Speculation includes that they must master the Shield before dual wielding swords. Another speculation is that the shields have been not used in the games due to the fact that recent additions to the Elite shielding has made them obsolete. Variations that use the Shield are: High Charity Guards, low nobles, and Arbiter (Pre-halo.), the fleet commander, etc. Several other characters are noted to use this--> The inevitability to add a shield in the game would be insufficient to the entire community based upon the game mechanics. Someone would camp in a corner with their shield. However like the sword it is also fitted with a failsafe and will shut off. Some links to Halsey using the shield technology from a Jackal proved to be not as valuable as the Elite's superior shields. Again, the Sangheili point defense gauntlet is seldomly used due to the personal shields. Trivia *This item was going to be used in Halo: Combat Evolved by Sangheili soldiers, but it was replaced by the Sangheili Personal Energy Shield, and the Point Defense Gauntlet was given to the Jackals instead. *Rtas 'Vadumee activates it when he duels against Kusovai in the Last Voyage of the Infinite Succor story; the shield is active along with the Energy Sword on the same arm, indicating it is probably attached to the user's wrist.Halo Graphic Novel: The Last Voyage of the Infinite Succor, page 52 *In Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, Sangheili warriors find it dishonorable to use Kig-Yar shield gauntlets, perhaps explaining why the Sangheili shield variant is not curved and leaves much of the body exposed. *As most Covenant technology is derived from Forerunner tech, it is possible that the Sangheili Point Defense Gauntlet is reverse-engineered from the Hardlight Shield, though plasma is used instead of hardlight, which was never successfully reverse-engineered. List of appearances *''Halo Graphic Novel'' **''The Last Voyage of the Infinite Succor'' Sources See also *Sangheili Personal Energy Shield *Kig-Yar point defense gauntlet Category:Technology Category:Covenant